That's What It's Made For
by Miroir du Symphonie
Summary: Danny reflects back on his relationship with Valerie the night before he tells her his secret. Sweet, romantic oneshot. DxV.


**This is a short, sweet oneshot that I thought up while I was listening to That's What It's Made For, by Usher. I suggest you listen to that song while reading this, but if you can't, read it anyway. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

They moved together, flowed together. It was like they were one, and nothing could separate them—not their friends, not their parents, not what would happen tomorrow.

_What would happen tomorrow._

Danny smiled at her as the dance ended and she excused herself to the restroom. Sitting down at one of the tables lining the dance floor, he began to think.

_How will she react to finding out that I've been deceiving her all these years? That her lover and the one ghost that ruined her life are one and the same?_

_Lover._ He was distracted from his current dilemma as the word pleasantly rolled off his tongue.

He and Valerie had met again while attending Casper University, which despite being in the Casper district, was a little ways out of Amity Park. Perfect for Danny, who could still fight ghosts in the town while getting some freedom from his parents. Freedom to drive, freedom to stay out until the wee hours of the morning, and freedom to party. And, of course, to date.

They had pretty much ignored each other's existence in high school. But college was another story.

They had been paired together for a semester-long project in their junior year, ending up taking the same psychology course, a requirement on both of their syllabus. A project that required the classic getting-to-know-you, along with some things that you had to dig deeper to find.

Needless to say, they didn't mind the digging.

It was two months later, after he kissed her when leaving her dorm after completing their night's work. The next day, he had asked her out, and they had been dating ever since. Now, in their senior year, they were still together. Tomorrow was actually graduation, and they and some friends had gone out for a night on the town to celebrate.

He was still close to Tucker and Sam. Tucker had been accepted to a college that focused mainly on technology, and even though it was miles away, the two kept in touch and visited each other on weekends. They were both also in touch with Sam, who was right there at Casper U. To say that she hadn't been happy that the two were dating was an understatement.

They hadn't spoken for a month, until Sam came up to him one day and apologized. Through nothing but a miracle, the three had gone out for dinner, and it went fairly well. Samantha Manson and Valerie Gray would _never_ be friends, but they at least tolerated each other.

He looked up to find her walking towards him.

"Good evening, Ms. Gray."

She pretended to look startled. "Why, good evening, Mr. Fenton."

They played this game often.

"Have I told you how lovely you look this evening?"

"Why no, you haven't."

"Well, let me take the opportunity."

He pulled her on his lap in a flurry of material and kissed her hard, pouring all the passion he felt for her in that one kiss. Letting her know he loved her without speaking the words, letting her know that he would be there for her always.

She got the message.

His blue eyes were soft as they gazed at her. "I love you, Valerie."

"I love you too. And if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to start something." She gave him a mischievous smile.

He got instantly turned on. She held so much power over him, and she knew it.

"And what if I am?"

Grabbing his hand, they dashed out the doors. They knew they wouldn't be missed.

Later that night, after a fierce bout of lovemaking, they lay, tired but sated, talking softly to each other.

"Danny, I think we just broke your bed."

He brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead as all of his doubts vanished. She would be upset with him, yes, but they loved each other too much to let it destroy their relationship. And they had just proved it, over and over again. Let tomorrow come. He would love her forever, and he knew he held her heart for all of time.

"My dear, that's what it's made for."


End file.
